What We Become/Issue 30
"Let her go!" Frank yelled as he attempted to release Autumn from Greg's grip. Another man stood up and punched Frank in the face and he fell to the ground. Samuel sat in the corner with a scared look on his face. He was frieghtened to death. Dwight smiled and walked over to Frank and grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "Listen up, you said you we're apart of a group that killed my friends right?" Dwight questioned. His eyes pierced into Frank. Frank instantly regretted ever metioniong that to Dwight. "Yeah...yeah" he choked out before Dwight threw him at the floor. "Then you and your pathetic brother will help fill the void that the death of my men have created. Also your pretty little brunette friend.." he said motioning to Autumn "..will be kept beside me to keep you fuckers in line. Got it?" Dwight said with a glare. ''' '''Frank nodded patheticly. He stared out the window at the zombies roaming around. He'd rather die by them then help these assholes kill the people at the hotel. He didn't like the people at the hotel that much but there we're kids there for crying out loud. Frank would never ever hurt a child. Dwight then pulled out a gun. Samuel squealed at the sight of the gun being pointed towards Autumn. "Now listen up, you're going to show where this fucking hotel is. Then we'll sit on it for a while and attack them when they least expect it. Then your free to go, understand?" ''' '''Frank didn't answer and then Dwight gave him a swift kick to the stomach. Frank doubled over in pain before nodding weakly. "Good" Dwight said with a satisfied smile. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and James we're driving a giant moving truck down the street. They we're speeding down the street and laughing. The end of the world meant you could do just about anything really. Life in the apocalypse doesn't always have to be full of sorrow, you have to enjoy the little things. Tyler, Melanie, Kenneth, and Morgan we're not enjoying it however seeing as they kept sliding back and forth in the back of the moving truck. "Hey! Slow it down!" Kenneth yelled. James stopped laughing instantly. "Ehh...sorry. Can't help it" he slowed down but began to laugh again before it died down for good. The truck continued driving down the road before it stopped in front of a grocery store. Surprisingly it looked untouched as if no one had remembered to try and scavenge food from there when this all went down. "Perfect" Adam said as he stepped out. Everyone observed the untouched grocery store with great interest. "I wonder why no one thought to come here to stock up on food" Adam said out loud voicing everyones thoughts. "Who cares. Let's just hurry this up and get the hell out of here. After being inside the hotel for so long, being on the outside gives me the chills" Kenneth said walking towards the store. "Agreed, let's make this quick and get out of here" Adam replied. Everyone nodded and they proceeded to enter the grocery store. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A jeep was driving down the road. In it sat Greg, Chuck and few other men and a couple of stray dogs. They came down the street and turned a corner when they noticed a large moving truck sitting on the outside of a grocery store. They stopped in front of it and grabbed an assault rifle each and a leash with a dog before leaving the vehicle. The dogs began to growl and Greg chuckled before looking at the grocery store "Well boys, looks like we aren't the only ones who thought to come here" he said with a dark look on his face and twisted grin. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and the others had loaded most of the stuff into the truck. It had taken nearly an hour trying to fit as much food as possible into the truck but they managed. Now they we're walking around fitting as many remaining canned goods as they could into the bags. BANG! A loud smash is heard and the group turns their heads to see a couple dogs walking inside, loose off their chains. A group of men take their assault rifles and walk inside. "Damn it" Adam mutters. He motions for the others to follow him to the back room. The dogs hear them and run towards the door and bang on it trying to get inside. Greg, Chuck and the others run over. Greg begins banging on the door. "Come outside you fuckers! We know your in there, come outside right now!" Greg yells. But no answer is heard. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "What are we going to do now?" Melanie asks. She has worried expression on her face. But she seems confident at the same time. After her experiences at the Hillridge Mall, she is definitely hardened to a point. "Lets go out the back window" Adam replies pointing to a window. "We'll keep our guns out just in case we have to fight them off and if they have a vehicle, we're taking it and leaving them here" "Good idea. I'll stay behind and lay some cover fire if need be" Tyler tells Adam. "You sure?" Adam asks. "Yeah don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Tyler assures him. The group then sneaks out the back window. By the time their gone out the window, Greg kicks the door open and looks towards the window. "Those bastards...their not going to..no..." Greg mutters to himself. "What, what is it?" Chuck asks. "Come'on" Greg says as he turns and runs towards the entrance of the store. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Melanie, James and Kenneth jump into the moving truck while Morgan and Tyler jump into the jeep. Morgan looks at the ignition and realizes they other group left the keys inside. "Haha, dumbasses" he says as he starts the car. The group pulls away from the store as Greg's group comes running outside. They begin shooting at the vehicles but the group has already driven far enough away from them. "Fucking bastards!" Greg yells. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Upon arriving back at the hotel, Adam begin informing the rest of the group about their other encounter with the hostile group. "We have enough food and supplies to last us a good while, so from now on we have to watch our backs and prepare for the worst. If these guys show up on our door step one day, we'll be ready for them". 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Dwight' *'Shelby' *'Greg' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Authors Note How did you like the conclusion to Arc 1? This issue kind of sets the town for Arc 2. Lots of crazy stuff is going to go down between these two groups. Thanks for reading. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #31.' Category:Issues